unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Defence Force
The Commonwealth Defence Force '(CDF), aka His Majesty's Armed Forces, is the military of the United Commonwealth. They are formally descended from the Endeavour Security Force that was responsible for policing on-board the HMSS Endeavour. The Commonwealth Defence Force consists of: the Royal Army, the Royal Navy, and the Royal Æroforce. Its Commander-in-Chief is the monarch though it is managed by Court of Defence Staff, headed by the Lord Protector. The Armed Forces 'The Admiralty The Admiralty Court is responsible for the command of the Royal Navy and the Royal Marines. It is headed by the High Admiral, also known by the honorific rank Sea Lord. 'Royal Navy' Main article: Royal Navy '' The Royal Navy is the largest branch of the Commonwealth Defence Force with a fleet of 54 ships. Command of deployable assets is held by the Lord-at-Sea. The Royal Navy is organised as a single fleet in peace-time but will split into multiple fleets in the event of war. The fleet consists of 9 battleships, 16 destroyers, 7 frigates, 2 carriers, 4 amphibious warfare ships, and 16 submarines. The Home Fleet primarily operates around the Endeavour Sound and friendly coastlines of Ameropacifico. 'Royal Marines' ''Main article: Royal Marines '' The Royal Marines are the amphibious assault troops of the CDF. They specialise in amphibious and urban warfare. The Royal Marines are primarily intended to be deployed against enemy settlements after the Royal Navy has removed any naval resistance. Being trained for extended external operations, they also train for defending the United Commonwealth from invasion. 'Royal Army The Royal Army comprises the land contingent forces of the Commonwealth Defence Force. The Royal Army forces are primarily charged with the defence of the United Commonwealth from an invasion force. It is headed by the Brigadier-General whom chairs the Commonwealth Defence Council. '''Home Guard Main article: Home Guard '' The Home Guard is the largest component of the Royal Army. Most of the regiments of the Home Guard are volunteer-reserves whom are otherwise employed but reserve time for infantry training. They are primarily intended to maintain order and fight within the established atmosphere of a colony or station. 'Household Legion' ''Main article: Household Legion The Household Legion are the elite infantry regiments of the Royal Army, fulfilling many ceremonial duties in-addition to being trained combat troops; additionally, they are the only regular infantry forces in the Royal Army. The Household Legion regiments are retained for extended exterior operations (exops) meaning that they are trained to manoeuvre and fight outside of the established atmosphere of a colony or station. Notable Household Legion regiments include the: Endeavour Guard, the formal successor to the Endeavour Security Force; and the Special Air Service, who are trained to be dropped by aircraft into hostile territory. 'Royal Æroforce' The Royal Æroforce comprises both the in-atmosphere and exo-atmosphere (space force) of the United Commonwealth. The Royal Æroforce primarily consists of rockets and rocket-aircraft, the atmosphere on Victoriæ not being conducive to air-breathing engines. Within the atmosphere, the Æroforce is largely orientated around rocket munitions and support facilities. Exo-atmosphere, they manage the United Commonwealth's space programme and space infrastructure. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Commonwealth Defence Force